Feel Good Moment
by PinkBeatle11
Summary: The story takes place after the whole Scott Fiasco. Casey tries to convince derek that hes a good guy. DASEY. ONESHOT


**Authors Note: This story takes place at the end of the episode **_**Crushing the Coach **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters**

* * *

Casey, Derek, and Edwin are on the couch after the whole Scott fiasco

"You know you're not such a bad guy Derek Venturi." Casey said looking at Derek

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am not a good guy." Derek said puffing himself out a bit.

"You are, Deep, Deep, Deep, down you are a good guy." Casey said reaching her arms out to hug Derek.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked slinking away from her.

"I'm feeling a family feel good moment coming on here." Edwin said with amusement in his voice.

"Nu-uh, No your not." Derek said smacking him in the head.

"Fine. But someday we will have our feel good moment, you mark my words, Derek Venturi." Casey said glaring at him.

Ding-Dong!

"I'll get it!" Derek said. "I'll do anything to get away from this." He said as he walked over to the front door and opened it.

Derek looked surprised when one of Scotts girlfriends was on the otherside.

"Hi, its Derek right? I just wanted to tell you what a nice thing you did for your step-sister. It was so sweet!" She said to Derek.

"Well, what can I say? I guess I'm just a good guy at heart. Hey would you like to go out with me sometime?" Derek asked

"Sure, heres my number, call me anytime." She said as she removed a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Ok well I'll talk to you later." Derek said closing the door.

Derek glanced at Casey.

"See?"

But Casey just smiled to herself.

_Later that night._

"Hey." Casey said to Derek, standing in the doorway of his room.

"Um, Hi. Do you want something?" Derek said giving Casey a quizzical look.

"I just wanted to thank you againg for what you did. For me. Who knows how much longer I would have gone out with him if you hadn't stepped in like that." Casey said stepping into his room.

"No problem." He mumbled

"Why though?" she asked

"Why what?" Derek asked looking up at her."

"Why did you do it? You always say and act as is you hate me, why would you help me out like that?

"I don't hate you." Derek said fidgeting a bit.

"Oh, well then what do you think of me?" Casey said stepping closer to Derek

"I, uh…" Derek said and then stood up and walked over to the other side of the room and started looking at his DVDs. "Hey did you borrow _Hellboy_?" He asked

"Derek." Casey said walking over beside him.

"I don't know." He said not looking Casey in the eye.

"Yes, you do. Just tell me."

"I.. you know…. Um.." Derek then looked in Caseys eyes.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

Casey was a first surprised, but she soon got over it and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

The kiss got much more heated until Casey was backed up against the wall and Derek started to move his hands up and down Casey's back when Nora called up the stairs:

"Dinner's in ten minutes."

Derek was the one who pulled away first.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that." Derek said looking at the ground.

"Sorry?' I wasn't exactly disgusted by it." Casey said getting a little mad.

"I know, but that was out of line." Derek said looking sad.

"So, you regret it?" Casey said her eyes glistening a bit. "Did you feel nothing?"

"Why, did you feel something?" Derek asked looking up at her surprised.

"Of course I did! You idiot. I've had feelings for you since I moved in." She said yelling a bit at him.

"What?" Derek said walking over to the door and closing it.

"Why do you think I went out with Sam for all that time? I was trying to make you jealous. All the dates I have gone on since I moved in was me trying to make you jealous. Because I really , really like you." She said.

"Really?" Derek said

"Yes, and now I feel like the idiot. I shouldn't have told you. You obviously don't feel the same way." Casey said moving towards the door.

"Casey wait…. I…." Derek said trying to stop her.

"What?" Casey said in a small voice.

"I uh… Oh. Screw it." Derek said grabbing Casey and kissing her again.

After a minute or two.

"That's how I feel about you." Derek said pulling away and looking down at Casey.

"Good." Casey said.

"I told you I'd get my family feel good moment." She said smirking up at him.

"And I think I'm in the mood for another one." She said pulling him down on her.

The End.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story. Please, Please Review!!**

**--PinkBeatle11--**


End file.
